The Incursion of the Rose Edge
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: "The only significant thing I saw was the word 'maledetto'." OCxMaka OCxStein OCxPatti OCxCrona OCxTsubaki Slight OCxOC SoulxBlack*Star Other Author's OCxKid. 5 OCs total. M for violence, blood and gore, language, and lemons (bxg, bxb, and, gxg). Rate and review [Chapter 17 is up.]
1. Who's Writing This?

**We decided you should know who is writing your private reading session and who is based off who.**

Cirin Mogol - ProBonoCronoTT-TT( orange hair, green eyes)

Raniera Ryusei - DarkLaura2 ( Blonde hair, blue eyes)

Shikudo Pincer - GloryLaughsAngrily (brown hair and eyes)

Rosephine Mist - Rose201 (red hair, blue eyes)

Seal Huey - JCTMT666 (No joke that is her screen name)(black hair, brown eyes)


	2. PROLOGUE 01 : SHIKUDO PINCER

**We have made you wait for too long, but we finally have the thing you have been waiting for since March. This is the first chapter of The Incursion of the Rose Edge. Instead of what Tv Tokyo and Studio Bones did, we are using the prologue chapters as the origin stories of the OCs. So there is five prologue chapters, and they are all set about a month before the fic's Chapter 7 and forward. Every prologue has the people from the previous prologue chapters, so Shikudo will be in PROLOGUE 02: ROSEPHINE MIST. Okay, enough explaining: I have got to write the origin story for my OC: Shikudo Pincer, the main character in this fic.**

**- GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**PROLOGUE 01 : SHIKUDO PINCER**

MAKA'S POV

"Damn him," I said to no one but the breeze as I walked through the forest. " Sometimes I wonder how our souls even resonate anymore." Me and Soul had another huge argument, and instead of letting it go where it went last time, I just walked out. Now, I was walking alone in the forest. With no weapon. I did not think this one through. I turned around to start heading back to the academy, and out of my peripheral I saw the one thing I did not want to see.

A kishin. The one time I don't have my weapon with me in the forest, a kishin has to pop up.

"Dammit." was all i could say before I was knocked down. I finally got a look at the beast: it was a tall, slender being with three tendrils coming out of the back of it's head. (I know it may seem like but this does not turn into tentacle rape, sorry.) The tendrils had points on them with dried blood on them. It began to move over to where I had fallen.

"Stay away from the lady!" A voice came out of nowhere. Then the figure who matched the voice jumped in front of the creature. "Stop!" he said. The beast showed no mercy: it took two of its three tendrils and stabbed them into the person's shoulders, lifted him up, and then the third into his chest right above where his right lung would be. The beast dropped him right there, it then continued to walk over to me until the person who just got impaled grabbed its ankle.

"Don't get yourself killed, just run away!" I yelled at him. He then looked up, and I saw red crosses in his pupils.

"Strappare la pelle dalla carne e la carne dalle ossa." he said to the beast. Is that . . . Italian? He then stood up and made blood come from his wound come out as blades and he cut the beast in half, and then the beast exploded in a bloody fashion. It was different than the black blood Crona had, he looked weak after he did this because the blood fell to the ground afterwards, and, you know, his blood was still red.

He walked over to me. "Stai bene?" he said.

"What?" I asked him.

The crosses faded from his eyes and he began shaking. I stood up to help him, and he fell backwards, unconcious. I caught him; he was tall, but really under weight. I'm not the strongest girl, but I could carry this guy on my shoulder.

I carried him back to the academy. Professor Stein took to the hospital area, carrying him under his arm. I had to change my clothes becuase my jacket and shirt were covered in his blood and the beast's blood that got on him. After I changed I went to go see the person that saved my life. I walked down to where Stein took him.

"Is he going to be okay, professor?"

"For the amount of blood loss he sustained, he should be dead, but he is alive and recovering rather quickly." he said.

"Is it okay if I go in there to talk to him?"

"I don't see why not, although, i'm not sure he'll be able to hear you, he is unconcious." he said, giving me a weird look. I walked in the room. He was lying there, wounds covered in blood soaked bandages. He also had his eyes covered, so he couldn't see.

"How's there" he groaned out.

"It's me" I said

"Well, hello, 'me', is that your real name or are you messing with me?" He said with pain and disgust.

"Oh, sorry, you can't see me. I'm the girl you saved." I said.

"Oh, hi. Sorry for freaking you out." well, he's polite. Unlike Soul.

"It's okay. What did you do back there?" I wanted to know.

"Well, whenever I get injured badly, my body seems to have a different form of me that comes out." A dark side?

"Why did you speak Italian?' This had become an interview.

"It's part of it. Truth be told, I don't know a lick of Italian." Honest and a sense of humor?

"I have to ask, why are your eyes covered?" I asked.

"I don't know." He sat up and took off his eye cover. His eyes looked nice when they aren't threatening to kill something. WHAT? He looked at me and smiled."It looks like my efforts were worth it./cough/ /cough/" I blushed at this comment. Did he just say I was pretty?

"Well, uh, um, another question, why are you so under weight? Do your parents take care of you?" I dodged the comment.

"Well, my father tries to take care of me, but it's really hard to stay well nourished when your only form of defense is your own blood. And before you ask, my mom is not part of our household." He said as his smile faded.

"I'm sorry." I did not mean to upset him.

"No, it's fine." Forgiving? "I mean, you seem to be trustworthy," my blush had returned. "What's the matter?" He said. He even has that touch of cute idiot.

I grabbed his hand, which shocked him, and I could see a tint of pink in his face. "Oh I was just gonna say 'Please get better'."

I stood up. He said to me: " I didn't get your name. I want to be able to match your cute face to a name." i blushed even darker.

"I didn't get yours either."

"My name's Shikudo Pincer. And yours?"

"Maka Albarn."

"Your name is just as cute." He really knows how to make a girl blush.

I hadn't let go of his hand this entire time, and I think he took advantage of that: He pulled me down by my hand to where we were face to face. My face was a crimson red, but he wasn't exactly Crayola white himself, he had a good amount of blush himself.

"Uh, um, hm, uh" Before i could say anything, Shikudo leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes went wide.

"I'd hate to interupt you two's moment, but I need to run some more tests." Stein walked on it.

I did what I could've done at any time, and leaned back. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Shikudo said with a smile.

Shikudo's POV

I watched her walk out.

"One hell of a thank you." Stein said to me. I turned red.

And that's how she met me.


	3. PROLOGUE 02 : ROSEPHINE MIST

**Let us introduce the biggest troller in this story: Rosephine Mist.**

**- Rose201, GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**PROLOGUE 02 : ROSEPHINE MIST**

Rosephine's POV

I would like to start by telling you I'm a little off. Most people have concerns, others join me in the community pool of crazy. I'll admit to you also that I am not exactly a crime free individual. I've had some illegal indulgences. It helps you if you can jump in the air and turn your leg into a blade, and can simply hide yourself as a sword if you feel yourself about to be caught. The life was fun, but it has gotten boring to me over the last year,as it was the only thing to do. You see, I didn't exactly fit in at school, being able to turn into a blade and all, you tend to become unaccepted, so I dropped out recently, but I felt like I still wanted to have a purpose. I found out about this place where I fit in, Death City., so I packed everything that was mine, and made my way there. I was amazed at the gothic architecture, and the giant building in the center of town amazed me the most. It was the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and they were enrolling. Enrollment came with living accomodations, and seeing as I had none, might as well go and see what kind of school this is.

I made my way there, walking down the sidewalk, my red hair in my face. I saw two people walking towards the gate as well, coming from the other side of the sidewalk. I hid and listened to their conversation.

"You sure healed up quickly, huh" said the blonde girl to the anorexic looking brunette boy.

"Yeah, I suppose I can go back to my shed, I mean, house."

"Shed? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, what I meant is what you heard."

"You live in a shed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"After my mom left him, my dad went nutty and sort of lashed out at everything, me included, so I live in a different area than him, but get money mailed to me every week, but recently, less and less has been arriving." This chap's a little forthcoming about his life, huh?

"You can't stay in a shed if I know you." The girl's a bit controlling.

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"Well, since you like me, you can stay with me and Soul." This made the boy blush.

"I didn't think of that."

"But what do you say?"

"Please and thank you." Oh, a polite type. Ugh.

"By the way, are you a weapon or meister, by chance?"

"Well, the only thing I know is I am a blood manipulator."

"Have you ever transformed?"

"Um, no, and futhermore, what?"

"Turned into a weapon."

"Oh, no." We got a real genius.

"You should try."

"How."

"Like this," I stood up and said. I had heard enough. I walked over. "You just think about becoming a weapon, and . . ." I turned into a sword and stuck in the ground. "Now you try."

"OK" He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Nothing happened.

"OK, you're not a weapon. Well, see if you can pull the girl that transformed out of the ground. If that's ok with her." The blonde said.

"Well I don't see why not." I said. "My name's Rosephine, by the way."

"I'm Maka and this is Shikudo." she said as the boy reached down and took me out of the ground without difficulty. My normal silver blade turned a crimson shade of red. "It's seems like a perfect match of wavelengths." she said after the fact.

I transformed back to human. "By the way, what is the deal with you two?"

"My guess is 'in a relationship'" Shikudo said. The blonde just stood there and turned redder than my hair. She then pulled out a book. . . . .

That's how I found my purpose.


	4. PROLOGUE 03 : CIRIN MOGOL

**The thing with Cirin is . . .he already exists. My b-friend made a fic of me and him, with my character being called Cirin Mogol, but he turned into my ex, and the fic ended. I guess this is the continuation of his story. One tip, he's sort of a straight-forward guy. He is not unlike me: gay. By the way, slight boy x boy this chapter.**

**- ProBonoCrono**

**PROLOGUE 03 : CIRIN MOGOL**

Cirin's POV

I found my self awaken and depressed again. I had lost my meister to the kishin about 4 weeks ago. He had also been the one I loved. Sure, we got judged by those who don't believe in that kind of relationship. I had replaced as a lover him with a shy twitchy **BOY** named Crona, but it wasn't the same: I don't think he knows what passion is, and I still had no one to use me as a weapon. Lord Death said that i have two more weeks to find a meister or I'm out of the academy, and this year's rookies don't seem to have much potential.

Except for that one. He was standing right beside Maka. He looks a lot like my former meister: powerful, competent,. . . and cute. Like an ideal boytoy. WHOA! You are in a relationship! Get that thought out now! However, I should still greet him into our city.

I walked to my dresser and took out some clothes. Can't go out in boxers, right? I picked up a pair of white jeans, an orange hoodie that matched my hair and made my pale skin look tanner , and black sneakers to tie it all together, and then I made my way to the courtyard to 'greet' the student that caught my eye.

"Hey, Maka! Who is this?" I said as I stepped over to where they were.

"Hi, Cirin. This is Shikudo Pincer," She said.

"Hello," he said. He's even cuter in person. He reached his hand out for a handshake and I obliged, hiding my face with my hoodie, just to make sure that if I did blush, no one would see it.

"Cirin Mogol," I said back.

"Oh, Cirin, I'm glad you showed up! Even though Shikudo is staying with me, he still needs to know his way around the academy. Could you show him around? I got to tour around the others that will be staying here." Maka asked.

I smiled and looked at Shikudo. "That seems okay to me." I took him by the arm. "I suppose we should start now."

"Slow down! You're hurting my arm!" I let him go. We began to walk around.

"Being in separate living accomodations, you get to skip half the tour. Lucky you. Do you have a weapon, because I don't have a meister?" I said to him.

"Yes, I do. Rosephine Mist.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I saw you blush."

"What?" My cover's blown.

"You tried to hide it, but you didn't do a very good job."

"Oh?"

"So, who do you like?" I'm safe, he's an idiot.

"That's my business," I said. I want to tell him, but I'm in a thing now. I'll let it out subtly

"Ok," he said.

We walked past the dorms. I'll start now.

"So, why are you here, cutie?" I said.

"Huh? What?" He was shocked.

"What do mean 'huh' 'what'? I complemented you on your appearance." i said.

"It made me slightly uncomfortable." He said, slightly pink.

"Do you have a problem with being complemented on your appearance, or do you have a problem because it's a man doing it?"

"A little of both."

"So, what you're saying is you have problems with a man making an advance." I said calmly as I walked closer. I was now a liitle pink. We were face to face.

"No, that's not it, it's that i'm in - -"

"So you won't have any problem with this," I pulled him closer by his shirt and pressed his lips against mine. I forced myself to keep my eyes open so I could see his reaction. He wasn't wide eyed, hardly shocked at all according to his face. I pulled away.

"So, why no reaction?" I asked.

"I'm an idiot, but i knew what you were doing, and I'm not a gay basher."

And that started my attraction.

**This still makes sense because the prologue is showing how the characters are connected to Shikudo.**

**Rosephine - Weapon to his meister**

**Cirin - Boy attracted to Shikudo**


	5. PROLOGUE 04 : RAINERA RYUSEI

**This chapter is a little confusing. Rainera isn't a weapon or meister, but she isn't a witch either. However she is similar to one. Also this chapter weilds the first appearance of Death the Kid.**

**- DarkLaura2**

**PROLOGUE 04 : RAINERA RYUSEI**

Rainera's POV

All I can do is watch. All I can do is look on those with better lives from this roof top on top of this abandoned building beside the academy with the only thing to defend me being a runed staff, and a food source of the tiny rodents that are easy to kill. The only things more pathetic than me. The last time I tried to fit into the academy, I was nearly killed by one of the students.

All I can do is watch, but at least it is entertaining sometimes. Today for example : this one boy had a lot of folly : he tried to become a weapon, and then he walked along with this one other boy that has been here for a while, and they ended up in a liplock.

However, entertaining as it might be, it gets lonely. The only person or creature I can really talk to without it trying to nibble at me is my familiar, and can only summon him once a week or it drains my power and renders me unconcious.

So, I just sit up here and watch and wait.

"Who is up there?" a voice called out. Oh crap, I gotta hide. I slid my self under a dumpster. My petite body and nearly flat chest give me a bonus in hiding.

"There's no use hiding, I can sense you," the same voice said. He can sense me? I heard footsteps near me."Under the dumpster, right?" I heard two gunshots and my cover was literally blown . . . away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hiding?" I said to him. Out of all the people to find me, it had to be Death's son. I'm as good as dead. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked back.

"Hunting down a witch." He grabbed me by the hood of my outfit, choking me, and stood me up."And I'm sure I've found her."

"I'm not a witch!"

"You're wavelength is neither meister nor weapon, and it's far too powerful too be a human, so what are you, if not a witch?!" He yelled at me.

"Let me prove it by doing something a witch can't." I stabbed my staff into the ground and summoned Wytomac, my familiar.

"Medusa was able to summon snakes. Snakes, squirrels, it doesn't matter."

"Also, my magic can't hurt humans. It can only hurt Kishin."

"Are you saying that your a white witch? The same that was thought to have been killed off years ago?"

"I've never had a label, but I guess."

"Then I must bring to my father immediately."

That's how my life finally got some meaning.


	6. PROLOGUE 05 : SEAL HUEY

**Seal Huey is the character that I have put forward into this fic. I am not as smart as she is, but I did graduate high school at 15. She is sort of mad genius, a 'scientist' if you will, with her specialty being machinery. She is also a masochist.**

**- JCTMT666**

**PROLOGUE 05 : SEAL HUEY**

Seal's POV

"You can't do this! I'm not some lab rat!" he screamed at me.

"Please, I've told you that you aren,t a lab rat, you are a test subject, and the test did not work properly, so I have to go with Plan B : Abort." I explained to him.

I pulled the lever which sent him into cardiac arrest caused by the mechanism I installed in him. He was dead in seconds. I chuckled lightly, for I had to take my punishment now for failing the expirement. I pressed the blue button on my WVLNGTH gauntlet, which sent electroshock through my body. When it subsided, I giggled. "Wonderful."

I looked back down at my gauntlet. That's something I need to test. I made to study the symbiotic relationship between weapon and meister. My father was a meister, and the man who gave me my wretched name, which ment that I needed to find a weapon willing to be expiremented on. There is only one place to go : A place called Death Weapon Meister Academy.

I decided to use my biotransporter machine."Just type in the coordinates and . . .go."

It worked perfectly. I smiled. "Looks like I get to 'reward' myself later." If my robot is up for it, that is.

I walked a few feet to see two boys a little too close for public view. It's no matter, I indulge in the idea of being with the same gender as my own upon occasion, mostly in my dreams. It mainly involves a pale girl with black hair.

I walked over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment here, but are either of you a weapon?"

The orange-haired one looked at me. "I'm a weapon." he let go of the wiry male's shirt.

"That's excellent. Now, the big question."

"Which is?"

"Please don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished. Would you like to help me with something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well, I need to test this." I held up my WVLNGTH gauntlet.

"What is that?" He was shocked.

"A WVLNGTH gauntlet. You see, I've been studying the symbiotic relationship between weapon and meister. I just touch you with this hand and pull the switch on the gauntlet and it electrically changes my wavelength to match yours."

"Won't that hurt you?"

"I've learned to love shock treatment." He grew a strange look.

"Before we do this, who are you?"

"Seal Huey, but just call me Huey, I hate my name."

"Ok, Huey, let's do this. My name's Cirin Mogol, by the way."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled the switch. I blushed as the shock went through me. I really enjoyed shock treatment. I felt the wavelength match up, so I released the switch.

"So, now the expirement begins."

That's how my invention was tested.

**Can we guess the girl in Huey's dreams?**


	7. A RECAP MY OPINION?

**The prologues are finally finished. This chapter will begin the actual story, which takes place a month after. This is a really short chapter because it's just Shikudo's opinions on everyone.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**A RECAP ; MY OPINION?**

sHIKUDO'S POV

It had been a month since I popped up here after saving my now girlfriend's life. Her ex, Soul, and Idon't get along that well. He always says things like "You're not cool enough for her" or "I didn't know scrawny and pale was Maka's type", but I literally have to live with him.

I don't know what his problem was, he and Maka broke apart on equal terms. Maka found out that Soul was more into guys. Oh, Shinigami, I hope that the reason is not that he wants me, I already have one boy feeling me up.

And it isn't like banging Maka on the daily, we haven't had sex once, and we don't even sleep in the same bed. Same room, just not the same bed. We want to take it slow.

As for her friends, I could live without the loud bluenette who thinks he's a badass.

His weapon, however, is calm, quiet, and shy, even though Huey flirts with her a lot and makes her blush.

The one in the suit has got issues, just as his weapons do, but his are bigger.

His weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia, are polar opposites of each other. Patricia is always hanging onto Rainera, a white witch as she is called, while Elizabeth is always trying to grab my attention.

My weapon has confided in me that she has a huge crush on the formal OCD fellow, and I let that spill, so she and him are going out. He says he likes her because she is defiant to the whole left-right balance thing, and it's like an indulgence for him.

Cirin has caught me off guard a lot, and don't tell Maka this, but we've ended up in the bathroom, making out. I don't know why he likes me, he has a boyfriend : a spazzy kid named Crona, who used to only where black gowns, but now he started wearing normal clothes.

Huey is a nut. She sometimes electrocutes herself for fun, does expirements with living people, and worst of all, she has a 'pleasure robot'.

If a person is judged by the company he keeps . . . . then I'm one fucked up guy.


	8. Shikudo's Mark : Cirin's Desire?

**We're in the soup of the story now. This is the chapter where Cirin finds out something that no one else knows about. This is where the chapters will begin to be short, so I can update quicker.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Shikudo's Mark ; Cirin's Desire Leads To Knowledge?**

**More slight boy x boy.**

**Shikudo's POV**

"Why can't I come along? I'm a meister." I said to Maka.

"Because I don't want you to risk yourself and almost die like last time you helped me on a mission." I had joined her last time she went for a mission, and it resulted in me getting injured. My other form came out and I used too much of my blood to kill the kishin we were fighting. It took me a week to recover in the infirmary. Stein suggested that I not do missions until I learn to control my other form.

"Fine." I said with self loathing.

She sat down beside me. "It's okay, Kudo." her nickname for me " Once you can get your dark form under control, you can fight with us."

"But I can't. I can't just take control of it."

"I'm sure Huey can find a way." I hoped not, that girl gives me the creeps. She stood up and walked toward the door. " We'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "I'm gonna take a shower."

**Maka's POV**

I hoped that Huey would be able to help. She is a genius, right? I turned toward the door and opened it to see Cirin.

"Hello, Maka."

"Hey, Cirin. We're going, but Shikudo's in the shower, but he isn't in a good mood."

"Okay, I'll just come in and wait for him to get out."

"Your call." Soul said.

Me and Soul then turned to go on our mission.

**Cirin's POV**

I walked into Maka's house, and now I play the waiting game. I sat on the couch to wait for Shikudo. No one was here, so we might be able to . . . no, not in this house.

-30 minutes pass-

Shikudo is taking an awful long time in there. I should go check on him. I got up and walked over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Shikudo, are you alright?" I said through the door.

"Go away." he replied with choked tears.

He seems really depressed. I should walk in there and comfort him, but I don't know how he'll react, and of course there are alterior motives for walking in there. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. I opened the door the rest of the way.

"What are you doing here, Cirin?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well, I came here to do good and help stop this 'kishin', and I can't even do that. My girlfriend could be in danger, and I can't help her."

"She's Maka Albarn, I'm sure she'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Sure, she might be fine, she might also be dead by now." Tears began to fall from his face.

I pull him into my arms. "It's okay to let it out." He's cold.

**Shikudo's POV**

I felt strangely comfortable in Cirin's arms. I felt okay to cry into his shoulder. He realeased his hold a little bit, and i leaned back a little bit, and then I saw his alterior motive. He pulled me in for a kiss. I felt more accepting than the other times where I had tried to get away. This time I just let it happen. In fact, it felt nice.

I eventually pulled away. "I don't think that we should be doing this, I'm dating Maka."

"You obviously like it. I won't tell her if you don't."

Should I? Maka won't know, and it isn't like it happened before. And this time there is actual feeling in it.

"Okay." I finally replied.

He pulled me back in. This time the kiss was heavier, with more desire. We ende up making out like we did two weeks ago, except this time it was voluntarily accepted by both sides, even though we both know that this is as far as I'll go with this.

I felt his hand snake up the back of my shirt. Oh, no. I pulled away again.

"Cirin, stop."

"But."

"Just stop." He did not stop.

"Come on, it will make it better." I tried to struggle, but he got my shirt off.

"Damnit, Cirin." I stood up and bolted to mine and Maka's room. He saw my mark, my scars.

**Cirin's POV**

I held his shirt in my hands, shocked by what I had seen. Were those tattoos? Scars? A branding? No it's much too intricate to be a branding. Besides, they don't make brandings that cover the upper chest and entire back. I'll just have to wait until Maka gets back to tell her.

-60 minutes pass-

**Maka's POV**

"We did good today, Soul." I said as we walked up to our doorstep.

"We sure did." My weapon replied back.

"And we found a way to help Shikudo's issue from Huey."

I turned the knob and opened the front door, to see Cirin on the couch with a serious expresion on his face.

He looked at me and said. "We need to talk."


	9. Scars Revealed : Many Firsts?

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**for following othe stories!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter the rest of the group tries to find a way to deal with the new knowledge.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Scars Revealed; A night of many firsts?**

**Nudity in this chapter.**

**Cirin's POV**

"What?" Soul said in reaction.

"I said, Shikudo was taking a long time in the bathroom, and I hadn't heard the water running yet, so I checked on him, and I saw that he had strange tattoos all over his back and on his upper chest." I replied.

"Whoa. What do you suppose they would mean?" Maka said.

"The only significant thing I saw was the word 'maledetto'."

"Isn't that Italian or something?" Soul said

"Yes, for 'cursed'."

"You know Italian?" Soul asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know what it means?" Maka asked.

"Google Translate."

**Maka's POV**

"I should go check on him." I said.

"You do that, I'm gonna try to see if Stein knows anything about this." my weapon said to me.

I walk over to room that Shikudo and I share and knock on the door.

"Go away, Cirin."

"It's not Cirin."

"Then I suppose you already know."

"Yes. Yes, I do know, but it's okay. Open the door, please."

"I don't want you to see them."

"Kudo, it's fine. I don't mind the tattoos." I said, trying to comfort him.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I heard the knob turn. The door opened, revealing Shikudo, who said to me, "They're not tattoos, they're scars."

"What?" I reached up and touched them. They were carved into his skin or something along those lines.

"I was born with these. They are what makes me become the dark form."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Just cause some scars are on ya, you thought I would think you were a freak?"

"Yes, that is why you have never seen me shirtless."

"Well, it doesn't make me think that. Remember, I already know about your powers, scars explaining them aren't as freaky."

"Thank you."

"By the way, you still want that shower?" I gave him 'look'. I had actually wanted to see him shirtless for a while, and it has put me in a mood.

"That depends on what you mean with that look." He said back.

"Well, I figured that it's been a month, and we should expose ourselves to the other."

"And by that, you mean?"

"No sex! I just mean nude in the shower together, but either way, Cirin needs to leave."

"I got places to be any way." Cirin said.

"Now let's go." I said to Shikudo. I know that I should be focused on the scars issue, but I already know pretty much all there is to know, except for 'maledetto', but I'll ask about that later.

We entered the bathroom, and I began to shyly disrobe, even though it was my idea. I let my hair down, removed my shirt and skirt to where the only thing left was my underwear. I was deep red in the face.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Shikudo said. I looked over at him. He was wearing less than I was, he was completely nude. I could see his penis! My face got even redder, which made him blush a little.

"No, we need to get past this milestone." I removed my bra and panties, revealing my naked body. By natural reaction, I tried to move my arms to cover my chest. Shikudo turned on the water, and stepped in. I followed in after.

"This is the last chance to change your mind." he said. Did he not want this?

"If you want to, then I want to."

**Shikudo's POV**

Maka is being very forward today. The girl who only cuddle skips all the way to nude in the shower together.

"Yes, I do."

I switched the water from faucet to showerhead.

**Maka's POV**

The water showered onto both of us. it warmed me up. We stood there for a moment, until I put my hand on his shoulder, touching his scars. I brought up my other hand to his other shoulders. Kid would be having a fit, his scars are perfectly symmetrical. I joined my hands behind his neck, and leaned in closer to him. He began rubbing my back.

"I thought for sure you would've tried to grope me in here."

"Why?" he said to me.

"That's what every past beau of mine did." I won't tell him, but that list is only two strong.

"Well, I know the pain of rape, and I would never do that to you."

"Wait, who raped you?"

"After my dad snapped, he came home one day and raped me. It was very painful, physically and emotionally."

"Oh."

He continued rubbing my back. I lifted my face up to his and kissed him. It felt perfect. We stood there, in the shower for about two minutes, kissing, until we pulled away for air.

"You know what? I love you."

"I love you, too, Maka."

That night withheld many firsts: first shower together, first 'I love you', and the first time we slept in the same bed.


	10. Huey's Options : The Big Man Bows Down?

**Sorry for so much space between updates. School just started, and I will more than likely only be posting one chapter a week now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**for following othe stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter is where Huey assesses Shikudo's options of treatment.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Huey's Options; The Big Man Bows Down At High Noon?**

**Violence in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Blair, Tsubaki, and Black*Star.**

**Shikudo's POV**

I woke up with Maka tucked under my arm, with her head leaned on my chest. She's cute when she's asleep. I attempted to move, but I heard a disturbed meow.

"What the hell." I said to the cat as it turned to face me.

"You got farther than Soul did, he never got to sleep in the same bed." Did the cat just talk? The cat just fucking talked?!

"D-did you just talk?"

"Yes." I figured I was hallucinating from being tired, so I shooed the cat away and tried to go back to sleep.

Until I heard Maka groan out. "I see you met Blair."

"Blair?"

"The cat." the cat said. Then, she transformed into a human form. She was a scantily clad, busty, cat ear having, witch hat wearing lady.

"What the hell!" I yelled out.

"Oh, you'll get used to her. By the way, we have plans for today." Maka said as she untucked herself from my arm and got up from the bed.

"Plans?"

"Yeah, we got to meet up with Huey to discuss how we can get you to be able to control your dark form." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"She might have a way? That's great!" I got excited that I'll finally be able to go on missions.

We got ready to meet up with Huey. I put on my usual clothing, as did Maka and Soul. (Because in anime you only have one set of clothing.) We then proceeded out the door.

We made to the diner that Huey agreed to meet at. Oddly enough, Tsubaki was there, and yes, Huey was flirting with her . . . again, but this time Tsubaki wasn't just sitting there blushing, she was flirting back!

**Huey's POV**

I watched the group of Maka, Shikudo, and Soul sit down in front of me and Tsubaki, so I composed myself and stopped on my advances for a moment.

"Hello, you three." I said to them.

"Hi." Tsubaki said to them, still blushing cutely.

"Hello, Huey and Tsubaki." Maka said.

"So, what is going on over here?" Soul said. So perverse.

"Nothing!" Tsubaki nervously yelped out.

**Black*Star's POV**

I stalk them from the bushes, waiting for the right time to jump out. Anything to make Mr. Ominous over there freak out. What're they talking about?

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Is it how great I am?" I yelled as I sprang from the bush.

"Nobody talks about that." said Mr. Pale and Scrawny.

"What is your problem with me? Ever since you came here, you've given your Great One no respect." I said to him.

"My problem is that you think you're all that and you never shut up about it!" He stood up and yelled at me. At me? I won't stand for that.

"Let's take this outside?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, with a smile on his face.

We made it outside, and I threw the first swing, clocking him in his face. He retaliated and elbowed me in the chest. He's a lot stronger than he looks.

"Speedstar!" I rushed at him, delivering several blows. Then, I stepped back.

"You need to stop before I can't." i heard him say, as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You wanted a fight, and I won't stop till you're on the ground!"

**Maka's POV**

I stepped outside to watch this barbaric display.

"BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" I heard Black*Star screamed as he slammed his arms into Shikudo's back. Shikudo fell to the ground.

The time was 11:58.

"Hai fatto un errore. Ti avevo avvertito, ma sembra che i grandi uomo inchinos in meno a mezzogiorno." Shikudo stood back up from the shock wave and said, With a small hole in his chest. Is Black*Star's wavelength that volatile?

He walked up to Black*Star and pierced him in the chest from the hole in his. Black*Star immediately fell to the ground.

"No! Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran to aide her meister.

12:00.

Of course, right after wards he fell too, but that can't be helped.

**Huey's POV**

"What a display!" I said as I finished my tea.

I walked over to Shikudo. "You're right, he definitely needs to get this under control." I said lifting his head to look at his face before dropping it unceremoniously.

**Next week : The Expirement; One Solution Causes Many Problems?**


	11. The Experiment : One Solution?

**Sorry for so much space between updates. School just started, and I will more than likely only be posting one chapter a week now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**for following othe stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter is where Shikudo gets his treatment. Slight bull in this chapter, bear with it, please.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**The Expirement; One Solution Causes Many Problems?**

**Violence in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : .**

**Rosephine's POV**

"Are you sure it won't change his wavelength." I asked.

"No, of course not." Huey said in response.

Shortly after the fight with Black*Star, Shikudo passed out, so Huey and I dragged him back to Huey's lab.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice enter. Kid.

"Hello, Kid." I said as I walked over to him.

"I see the expirement is about to start." He said. "That makes this harder."

"What?" I said as I looked in his eyes.

"I can't do _this_ anymore. I feel. . . dirty."

"What do you mean? Why do you feel dirty?" My eyes began stinging with sadness. I wanted to know. Maybe it wasn't that.

"I'm sorry. My mind can't take it, the balance." He said as he let his hair cover his eyes.

"You don't mean. . ."

"I'm afraid I do. It's been fun. Friends?" He said. Friends? Why? He made me feel wanted, and then dropped me because he _felt dirty_. I ran past him and out the door.

"Rosephine?" He shouted as I ran.

**Shikudo's POV**

"Wait, why'd Rosephine leave?" I asked, but it didn't matter, soundproof glass.

She had me strapped down with electric modules pointed at me. Was this her treatment?

**Maka's POV**

I looked at him tied up. "Will he be okay?"

"Oh, no, but that is the point of the treatment, to awaken the 'cicatrice sangue' form.

"How do you know about the expirement, Proffesor Stein?"

"Ms. Huey asked me to help, and I did."

"That kind of formality isn't needed, I am a student after all." Huey said. "Now, let's start shall we."

**Huey's POV**

I flipped the switch. The electicity surged through Shikudo. I could not hear it, but I could tell he was screaming in agony. I saw in some places his skin had begun to split, making blood drip out of his body.

Oh, no.

I saw the crosses form in his eyes. "He's starting to weaponize his blood." Stein said as spears of crimson shot from the skin splits. They were strong enough to break through the glass.

"Perché fare questo a me quando si può uccidere te stesso?" He said, looking straight at me.

"The systems won't cooperate, I have to put the inhibitors on myself. Everyone else get out." I yelled.

"No, I can hold my own." Stein said.

Just then a blood spear shot my time machine prototype, and the resulting electrical blast hit Stein, shooting him across the room.

"Now it's really just me." I said.

"Uno a sinistra per uccidere, il resto sono lì per i giocattoli." He said to me.

I grabbed the inhibitor and ran up to him. A spear hit me in the chest and in the shoulder, but I still got up there. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I coughed it up. I attached the inhibitor, which worked in calming him. I know this because he passed out again. I felt my own eyes flicker as I lost consciousness.

**Stein's POV**

I stood up, in pain. I noticed Huey almost dead from blood loss unconscious in front of Shikudo, who had calmed down. I ran over. "Huey are you alright?" It was then that I noticed something: i was shorter, my voice was higher, and the cigarette i had in my mouth was about to make me sick. Am I . . . young . . . again?

**Were you expecting KidxRosephine fluff? I'm sowwy, now get over it.**


	12. Assembling The Team : Rage at Kid?

**Sorry for so much space between updates. School just started, and I will more than likely only be posting one chapter a week now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**Rychan6**

**for following other stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter is where Shikudo gathers a team to find something, or someone. Have some feels!**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Assembling The Team; A Vendetta With Death's Offspring?**

**Slight girlxgirl in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Liz, Patti, and Crona.**

**Tsubaki's POV**

I watched her I guess you could call it sleep. She has been unconscious for 2 days. I don't know why I can't leave her side. Do I like her? I don't know, but I feel some connection to her. Before she went unconscious from Shikudo's freakout during the expirement, I thought that she was some perverted lez flirt that just wanted to get in my pants, but now that she is laying out cold in front of me, I realize that she just wanted my attention. Why didn't I let her into my life?

"Tsubaki, it's okay. She'll be fine." Cirin put his hand on my shoulder. He was her weapon. In a way, it was funny: they were both gay. I don't mean it as hate, but 65% of weapon/meister partners end up as lovers. Hell, at one time, me and Black*Star were together. These two didn't have that distraction. I envy that.

"Thanks, Cirin, but i can't be that optimistic."

That's when I saw that bastard Shikudo walk in. It was his fault that my meister and Huey were in the infirmary. "What do you want, Shikudo?" I asked him with disgust, but changed my tone when I saw Maka walk in. "Hi, Maka."

"Hi, Tsubaki" she said back.

Shikudo spoke up. "I need people to help find someone."

I looked back at him, but not in his wicked eyes. "Oh, yeah, what?" I said to him.

"I'm sorry for hurting Huey and Black*Star, Tsubaki, please, hear me out."

"Why should I?! You hurt my meister and the person I love!" That's when I realized what I felt about her. I covered my mouth as I ran out the door.

**Shikudo's POV**

I watched her run out. I understood why she was offended. I had nearly killed two people she was close to.

"Kudo, do you want me to come with you." Maka asked. "This is the first I've heard of this missing person."

"No. I don't want you getting hurt." I said to her.

She gave a dirty look and pulled out her book."You think I'm weak don't you?"

"No! Thats not what I meant!"

"Yes, you do, or you'd let me come with you! MAKA-CHOP!"

**Patti's POV**

"Girls, I need to be alone." Kid said to me, Rainera, and Liz.

"Fine." Liz replied.

"Yes, Death the Kid, sir." Rainera was really grateful for Kid saving her from that junky place.

"OK, Kiddo!" I said. We all exited he room.

"I'm gonna go do my nails." Liz said to us.

"You do that." I said.

"Yes, ma'am." She needs to loosen up some, but I do admire the polite type.

"Okay then." Liz said as she walked off.

"Hey Rainera do you have anything to do?" I asked her.

"No, ma'am."

"You don't have to say 'ma'am' to me."

"I'm sorry, ma'am"

I sighed."You wanna go to my room to watch a movie."

"If that is what you wish, ma'am."

I sighed again. "I'm taking that as a yes." You're lucky you're hot, or I wouldn't put up with this.

I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to my room. We both walked inside. I sat on the bed, she stood. I put on a movie, she still tood there.

"Come sit here." I said, as I patted the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." she obeyed and sat beside me.

"Now here." I patted my lap.

"But Miss Patricia?"

"Don't call me that, please. It's Patti." I patted my lap again.

"Miss Patti?"

"Just do it, pwease?" I put on the puppy dog eyes. She complied. Her face was cherry red, her white hair trying to cover it up. Why did she have white hair? She's my age! It doesn't matter, I had her where I wanted her since day 1: Alone, in my room, and in my lap.

"Miss Patti, I don't think Kid would approve of this."

"He doesn't care." He really doesn't.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable with this, maybe I should go."

"I think you're sexy." I said. I didn't think it was possible, but her face got even redder.

"I think you're quite attractive, too, but I think - -"

"Oh, stop thinking! Just kiss me."

"Y-y-yes, Miss Patti." She leaned in slowly and shyly, and she landed her lips to mine.

**Kid's POV**

I sat alone brooding in my room. I heard the door open. It was the meister of the missing weapon.

"Kid, you owe me a favor." He said with anger.

"And what would that be?'

"My weapon is missing, and you're at fault."

"It isn't my fault!" I stood up and faced him. He was a tad bit taller than me.

He walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar. "It is your fault! And so help me God, if you don't help me find her, you will be dead to me." I saw the crosses flash in his eyes. "Avete capito?!" And then they faded. Was that how angry he was at me? I nodded my head yes out of fear. He let go of me.

"Good, I need help finding Rainera, I've already got Stein."

"You might want to ask Patti."

"Then let us go."

We walked up to Patti's room, and Shikudo opened the door. He froze for a minute. Then his head kicked back as blood shot out his nose and he fell to the ground. What did he see? I looked in and I saw Rainera sitting in Patti's lap, cupping her face with her hands as they were heavily making out.

**Shikudo's POV**

I stood up, wiping my nose. I cleared my throat. They both looked at me. They composed themselves. Rainera practically leaped out of Patti's lap. "Rainera, I need your help finding Rosephine, can you assist me?

"Yes, sir."

Good. I nodded.

**Crona's POV**

I sat in my room and waited for something interesting to happen. Like Cirin possibly coming over. That thought made me hum happily. Just then, the door swung open. Shikudo was there.

"Crona, I need your help."

"Is everyone okay?"

"No, I need your help finding Rosephine."

"Well, I got nothing better to do."

**Shikudo's POV**

Good. I've got the whole team together.

**Intimidation works every time, kids!**


	13. A Missing Weapon : Crimson Blood and

**Sorry for so much space between updates. School just started, and I will more than likely only be posting one chapter a week now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**Rychan6**

**for following other stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter is where Shikudo gathers a team to find something, or someone. Have some feels!**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Lost And Found; Crimson Blood and Poison Tears?**

**Slight boyxboy and heavy violence in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Ragnarok, Eruka Frog**

**Shikudo's POV**

I had my team together. We have been searching for Rosephine for 3 days now. I wasn't going to give up, though. She had to be found, or Kid would know just what 'Death' is. Me and Stein had picked up a soul wavelength a while ago, and we had been following that lead since to a dark looking cave. We had decided to set up camp and go in after we had rested up.

**Crona's POV**

It has been 3 days! I dont know how to handle this! The only reason I agreed to go was that Rosephine was one of the few people besides my friends that didn't pick on my pink hair, and I wanted to confront Shikudo about what he and Cirin did. I sat behind a rock, and then I felt a familiar sensation in my back.

"What're you waitning for? An invitation? Go over there already and give him a piece of your mind!" My black blood companion said.

"Ok. Thanks for the boost." I said. Ever since I stopped spazzing as much, Ragnarok has become more of a coach than a bully. I stood up, and walked over to Shikudo and froze when he took a sip from his water bottle. I do admit that I understand why Cirin would pick him to sneak around with.

"Why'd you freeze? Really, I thought you were past freezing up around guys!? Le t me help, then." He grabbed my hand and placed it on Shikudo's butt. He dropped his water bottle, but his hand was still twitching in place as he turned his head.

"Crona?"

"Yeah, Shikudo?"

"Would you mind, you know, GETTING YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!?"

"Sorry, I just need to talk to you."

"So, you thought the best way to get my attention was to grab my ASS?"

"I said SORRY!"

"That does not make it better!"

"I know about you and Cirin!"

He stood there, shocked. I think my delivery was off, but I think the point still got there.

"Crona, look, I'm sorry about Cirin, but I'll tell you that there was only one time I felt something back. I honestly think Cirin just wants to get at you by sneaking around."

"Why?"

"There's one thing he told me about you two: he thinks that you lack passion. If you show him that, he'll be back on you like that." He snapped his fingers. "And I'll stay away from him for awhile."

"OK. Thanks."

"No problem."

**Stein's POV**

"Are you two girls done talking about your boyfriends, or we going to waste more time?" I said, warranting a angered reaction from the brunetted boy. I laughed.

"Dammit, Stein!" He said to me. I laughed more.

"But seriously, we need to get in there and find out what that wavelength is."

"That's true." Ragnarok said snidely.

Shikudo nodded as he walked to the opening of the cave.

**Kid's POV**

Shikudo bumped into me and knocked me over. He really hated me. All I did was break up with his weapon. I didn't tell her to run off to some dark, dank cave.

"Hey, watch it!" I said to him.

He turned around towards me. "You have no right to tell me to do anything, got it." He said angrily."We wouldn't have to do this if your punk self could've dealt with a little left right unbalance. You make me sick."

Just as he said that, a big beast popped up out of the ground. "Shikudo, BEHIND YOU!"

He turned. "Dammit." was his response to what he said. We all got in battle position, expecting the frog-beast to attack, but it just sat there. "What are you waiting for? I'll give you one free shot, how's that sound?" Just as he said that, the beast stabbed it's claws into him, and threw him about 100 feet back.

**Rainera's POV**

"YOUNG MASTER SHIKUDO!" I screamed as Shikudo was thrown across the field. I summoned Wytomac. "Bear form, go." Wytomac changed and charged at the beast, only to be smacked back. "Wytomac!" he faded. I'll have to wait a while to summon him again.

"Se questo era il tuo colpo migliore, aspettate di vedere la mia!" He walked up to the beast.

"Shikudo do you still have control?" If not, we had to defend ourselves as well.

"Va tutto bene. Ho ancora il controllo." I didn't know what it meant, but gave a thumbs up, so I knew the jist of what he was saying.

**Shikudo's POV**

I stood in front of it. I let the wounds on my chest become javelins and I sent them in the frog's blood stream. I waited until I had enough of my blood in it's body, and then I exploded it's veins. I laughed angrily and then looked at Kid. I felt myself revert to my normal form, but this time, I did not pass out.

"Huh, I didn't pass out?" I said

"That was me, I put a serum in the inhibitors that allows you not to fall into unconsciousness after you leave psychosis." Stein said, with a smile? He must be happier young.

"Well, let's go into the cave." Crona said.

We walked in to find Rosephine on the ground with thin cuts all around her left wrist and neck. She better be alive for Kid's sake of living. Stein picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I think I know why she came here." He handed the paper to me.

"It looks like one of my poems." Crona said.

I read it to myself as I walked out of the cave to keep guard as Rainera and Stein fixed Rosephine up.

_rain, rain, go away_

_because of you the pain will stay_

_slit my throat, tear it apart_

_poison tears stream down my face_

_my heart beats at steady pace_

_as i try to stand again_

_i don't need you anymore_

_is what i think while tears pour_

_i hate you like i hate my life_

_but love is what cuts you like a knife_

_love is death and death is you_

_it's the pain like a black tattoo_

_and bids me in the ropes of pain_

_crimson blood streams down my head_

_like a long silk ribbon tied by a thread_

_to a platnium bullet a hole in my skull_

_now just a memory that's faded and dull._

I felt a pricking pain in my back upon completion of reading the poem. Then, i felt woozy . . .

**Eruka's POV**

I snickered. I still had some black blood from the late witch Medusa's expirements. He won't be awake for a while and whenever he tries that blood trick, the black blood will make him turn on his friends.

**That is how one handles a fight. EXPLODY VEINS! By the wee, that poem was written by Rose201, and it's called Crimson Blood and Poison Tears**


	14. A Weapon Returned : To Victor Go Spoils?

**Sorry for so much space between updates. School is in, and I will more than likely only be posting one chapter a week now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**Rychan6**

**for following other stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. The team returns home, A person found, and Huey finds someone other than Tsubaki has feelings for her.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**A Weapon Returned; To The Winner Go The Spoils?**

**Slight groping in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Spirit, Marie**

**Shikudo's POV**

We finally are able to leave our little camp. It took us a little while longer than we thought because Rosephine was a bit more damaged than we thought, and I happened to pass out for a couple days. I don't know how it happened, but now my blood feels different.

Rosephine is fine, but she can't walk that well, so guess what I have to do.

"Onward, minion!" she shouted playfully in my ear. I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not your minion." I said. "I just happened to lose the game of 'Not It'."

"Are you butthurt? I'm sowwy." She said.

"I'm not in the mood for this." I said. She got quiet. At least she knows that means 'heel'.

**Rosephine's POV**

Shikudo was in a really bad mood. I don't see why, he's usually happy after he kills something. I looked over at Stein. He looked different than usual.

"What happened to Stein?"

"Science happened to him." Kid said. You know, the swine that dumped me because I was off a perfect left-right balance. I didn't want to hear his voice.

"I didn't ask you." I said.

"But, I j-" he was interrupted.

"She didn't ask you, preppy boy, respect that." Shikudo said. He was pissed at Kid, too? That's strange, unless, NO, it can't be that. Maybe he just cares for his weapon. Besides, he's dating Maka, and we're just meister and weapon. Friends, if you will.

"But too answer your question, during the expirement, there was a malfunction that occured with the machinery around me, causing me to become young, about Shikudo's age, to be exact." Stein said.

**Stein's POV**

I don't know if it's the hormones or what, but I can't take my eyes off of Rosephine. I'm technically an adult, so it would be wrong. Even with that thought, I still think of her. Her new stitch marks that make almost a collar on her and the spiral of stitches going up her forearm attract me more so to her. What is wrong with me, she's underage! Technically.

We continue to walk, and Rosephine fell asleep while on Shikudo's back, making her harder to carry. There was something off about Shikudo, too. Like he was affected soul-wise. I noticed the DWMA and a welcoming committee consisting of Soul, Maka, Cirin, Spirit, Blair, and Marie.

"They're here!" Maka yelled out.

**Maka's POV**

He was finally back. Shikudo had made it home. I ran up to him.

"Kudo, you're back!" I said as wrapped my arms around, and someone was on . . .his . . .back?

"Hey, no touchie!" the person groaned at me. It was Rosephine.

"So, you found Rosephine, huh?" I said.

"Yes." He said back to me. I looked in his eyes, and I was shocked. His normal chocolate-colored irises had been replaced with completely black ones. Oh, no, something terrible must've happened because that's the same color I see every time I look Crona in the eyes.

"Shikudo, do you black blood?" I asked him.

"What?" he replied. He didn't even know what it was, let alone how to make and administer it. Maybe it's justan effect of the inhibitors.

"Nevermind." I backed away from him a little bit to give Rosephine some space.

"So, you're this 'Kudo' I've been hearin about. I'm Maka's father." I looked away.

"Nice to meet you?" He said, confused.

**[Meanwhile]**

**Black*Star's POV**

I look at her. She is so beautiful. Just looking at her puts me in the mood. We had both fully recovered while Shikudo was gone. We both had scars, but that adds to her appeal. She just stands there, in her lab, unknowingly teasing me. She had earbuds in, playing music. I could walk right up behind her, and she would never know.

In that case, it's time for some risky business. I walked right behind her. I smelled her neck. She smelled absolutely nice. I put my hand on her shoulder and began to rub her shoulder.

"Tsubaki, is that you?" she breathed out. I took my other hand ran it through her long black hair and grabbed the back of her head gently, and I turned her head to face me. Her face of enjoyment turned to shock as she practically ripped the earbuds out of her ears.

"Black*Star, what the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me. I pulled her close, even while she resisted, and kissed her.

**Huey's POV**

What is he doing? I don't want this, no matter how amazing it feels. He moved his hand from my shoulder to my right breast and grabbed it, and began to fondle it. I gasped as I pulled away from the kiss. My face had turned red.

He pulled me back in for another kiss. What am I doing? Why am I going along wih this? I moaned as he moved his other hand and began fondling both of my breasts. Am I sick for enjoying being groped? He bit my bottom lip, wanting access. I opened my mouth slightly.

Why did I give him access? He began dancing his tongue along mine as he moved the hand that was once on my shoulder, then my breast down to my crotch. He slipped his hand into my panties just as someone walked in.

**Tsubaki's POV**

I could not believe the sight before me. Black*Star was groping and tonguing Huey, and she didn't seem to be fighting it that much.

"Why?" I said to them. This cause them to snap from their lustful session.

"Tsubaki?" Huey said to me.

"Why, Huey?" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Babe, he walked up behind me, and . . ." She said, but I didn't hear the rest as I ran out the door, crying.

**Review, minions!**


	15. Shocking News : Black Blood Child?

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**Rychan6**

**for following other stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. Shikudo meets Lord Death, and Huey tries to explain herself.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Shocking News ; Another Black Blood Child?**

**Nothing to mention in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Lord Death**

**Shikudo's POV**

So this is Maka's dad. He seems like a okay guy.

"So, I got one question to ask: have you two had sex yet?" he asked.

"What?!" Me and Maka yelled at the same time. We both turned deep red.

"What kind of a question is that, Papa?" Maka yelled again.

"Yeah, even I know that's personal." Rosephine piped out.

"I just need to know, so I can decide whether to throttle him or not." Spirit said. And he just ruined him being at all okay.

"Oh really?" I said. Rosephine started glowing, about to change until . . .

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we stop the testosterone match now?" Cirin said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Oh, um, Cirin, we need to talk." Crona said as he dragged Cirin away.

**Maka's POV**

I can't believe my father was really doing this right now. I am so embarrassed. He does this with every guy I hang out with. He says he's protecting me, but he's ruining my chances with people.

"Papa, please stop?" I begged him.

"Okay, but only because you asked." He replied patting my head. "By the way, Shikudo, you're wanted in the Death Room."

"Really?" Shikudo said.

"Yes, Lord Death, wants to meet you, and he has some things to explain to you." Papa said to him.

"Okay. In that case, Stein, could you carry Rosephine to her dorm?" Shikudo looked over at the now young Proffessor Stein.

"Sure." Stein replied. As Rosephine climbed from Shikudo's back to Stein's, I could have swore that his face got a little flushed red.

**Stein's POV**

Out of all the people to ask to carry her, it had to be me. Now, I have to deal with her right behind my ear, breathing softly. She keeps getting at me.

"So, are we going to get going or not." She said to me.

"Yes." We, well I walked for what seemed like forever to her dorm. At this point she hopped off my back and stood up straight, with no problems.

"I thought you couldn't walk?"

"I have been able to since we got to the academy, but every one was being nice, so I took advantage. Besides, didn't you enjoy carrying me?" She said, twirling her red hair with her finger. This made me turn color a little bit.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you have a thing for me, **Proffessor **Stein?" She put emphasis on the proffessor part.

"Of course not, you're a student."

"Ah, but the color on your face says other wise." She walked close to me. I could not help myself anymore. I grabbed her by the shoulders, plled her close, and planted my lips to hers.

Screw the rules, I suppose.

**Lord Death's POV**

I waited for the Half-Demon boy to enter the Death Room, and I became eager when I heard the door open and saw him walk in.

"Good afternoon, Shikudo, was it?" I said to him.

"Yessir."

"Do you know who or what you are?"

"No."

"Honesty, I like that. I actually called you here to tell you who you are."

"Ok, then who am I?"

"You are part of a clan of demons called the Maledetto Clan. Your mother must have found your father and made the half demon that is you."

"So, you're saying I'm a demon? As in Evil?"

"Most of the time yes, but you have proven that you will not betray us, for you are half human as well."

There was silence as I awaited his response.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, your blood has a soul."

"What?"

"Your blood has a soul that takes over when you get injured. It would explain why you had to get the inhibitors to control it."

"I suppose you're right." He turned to walk out.

"Wait, Shikudo, one last thing."

"Yes, Lord Death?"

"I watched your journey to save your weapon, and I am afraid to tell you, but the witch Eruka Frog, gave you a dose of black blood."

"What?"

"It mainly serves as an enhancer, but is extremely unsafe, so be careful."

"I'll try." He turned and walked out."

I love helping the children out.

**[Meanwhile]**

**Huey's POV**

I am ashamed of my self. I basically just cheated on my girl friend with Black*Star. I could not help it. He came up behind me and groped me. Sure, I may have enjoyed it, but it wasn't right. Now I'm trying to run after her.

"Tsubaki!"

"Leave Me Alone!" she screamed back at me.

**Tsubaki's POV**

She wanted me to listen, after what she did back there! Disgusting! I kept runnig until i felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was her. She was a fast runner. We both stopped.

"Babe, let me explain."

**Kudo's a Half-Demon, oh no! Will Huey and Tsubaki fix this problem?**


	16. Hard To Cope : Don't Interrupt

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Silverfrost**

**Meister Anonymous**

**animeismylife15**

**momokol**

**for following!**

**and**

**PotatoShavings**

**Kara Black**

**Elemental-OverLord**

**Rychan6**

**for following other stories**

**and chef102**

**for positive feedback!**

**We're in the soup of the story now. Shikudo has to cope with who and what he is, Crona and Cirin talk about their situation, and Huey and Tsubaki make up.**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Hard To Cope ; Don't Interrupt The Second Soul?**

**Slight violence, girlxgirl, and boyxboy in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Baraikae Hysteria**

**Rosephine's POV**

I was shocked by his advance. I did not expect it. He had kissed me. We were still in the embrace, still locked together. I pulled back and gasped when he ran his thumb across my stitches, the ones around my neck. It still hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just surprised." I responded.

"Why, you were leading me on." He said and pulled me in again to deliver another soft kiss. We stayed in this bliss until I felt a hand grip my shoulder roughly and drag me away from him.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing?" I yelled at the mystery.

No response. The figure, I had not yet seen his or her face, opened the door to my dorm and tossed me in it. I landed on my bottom.

"Owee, what was that for?" I asked.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I knew that voice. It was Shikudo. I turned to face him. He had the crosses in his eyes, but he just spoke English. He closed the door and turned to face me.

"I was just -"

"Just what? Making the same mistake you made a month ago?" He said, looking into my eyes, but it felt like he was looking inside my mind.

"It's not the same."

"It is exactly the same thing you did when you met Kid at the Gallows!" He raised his voice. I knew this conversation was not going to end well.

"All I did was -"

"Was what? Kiss him? Then you're going to end up getting dumped again, and I'm going TO DEAL WITH THE AFTERMATH OF YOU TRYING-" I interrupted him.

"It won't happen that way." I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"**DONT INTERRUPT ME!" **He yelled as the window pane behind me shattered, and I felt the tears from my eyes fall to my face. I swear I heard two voices. I looked into his eyes. The crosses were still there, and I saw grey vericose veins in his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, but with grey?

"If you go down this road, I'm going to have to pick up the pieces when it blows up in your face!" He continued to yell at me. He looked at me as I began to cry, and watched the tears stream down my face. "Oh that reminds me, drop the childish act. You're a teenager, act like one." He turned and walked out, slamming the door, breaking the top hinge.

**Stein's POV**

I watched Shikudo walk out of Rosephine's dorm, fuming with anger.

"What is your problem?!" I said to him.

"Do you really want to know?" He looked up at me. Crosses. Shit.

"I actually would." I said, trying not to sound angry, even though I was. He grabbed by the shoulder , and slammed me into the wall. I looked up and saw that the white of his eyes had turned black. I felt a second wavelength coming from him. Powerful. What is he? What is he becoming?

"There's a list, and you're on it." He said as he walked off. There was double vocalization. I sat there and groaned in pain.

**Shikudo's POV**

_That's it, let the anger flow in and out of you._

This voice won't go away, I began to walk to Maka's house.

_You can't escape it._

Shut up. I had to get there. I stepped into the house and beelined for the restroom. I made it there and immediately vomited in the sink. I splashed water on my face, and I thought. I just hurt my weapon, sent Stein into a wall, and damaged the school. What's wrong with me?

_"There's nothing wrong with you, you're just coming to terms with who you are, son."_ This time the voice felt like it was coming from outside my head. I looked up and saw a tall looking white-skinned woman with markings similar to mine.

"_Hello" _The woman said. Was this my mother? I didn't care. I swung my hand back, and as I did, I noticed red steel around my fist. I realized that I had swung at air when I put a hole in the wall. I turned back, and the woman wasn't there.

All that was there was a red beast with black lines coming from his eyes down to his chin. Is this what I had become? A monster? I punched the mirror, shattering it against my red steel fist.

_"You're not a monster in my eyes, sweetie."_I looked down and saw her image in the bile I had expelled from my body. I slammed my fist into the counter.

**Maka's POV**

I waited patiently for Shikudo to get home. I was finally ready to go to "home base" with him, as Black*Star says it. I was dressed suggestively, to pique interest. I knew he wold be all over me.

Out of nowhere, I heard a commotion come from the front restroom. I got up and walked to see who it was.

It was him. The boy I loved. The room was destroyed: A hole in the wall, the mirror shattered, and the counter had a huge dent in it.

"Shikudo." I breathed out.

"Maka, leave. Get away from me."

"But, why?"

"Because I'm not human!" He yelled as lightning shot from his back and hit the wall behind him, causing an explosion that sent me back a few feet. I stood back up.

"Shikudo, look at me." He turned his gaze turned to me. His eyes had the crosses, his sclera was black, and he had grey veins in his eyes. He was bleeding from his scars, I could see it through his grey T-shirt.

"Shikudo, no matter what you are, I will love you." I pulled him into an embrace. I felt him go limp. I let go to see that he had passed out.

**[Meanwhile]**

**Huey's POV**

"He came behind me , and he grabbed me." I tried to explain my self.

"But you enjoyed it."

"I know, and I apologize." I tried putting my puppy eyes on her.

**Tsubaki's POV**

I saw the way she looked at me. I could not stay mad at something so cute. I grabbed her hands, and rested my forehead on hers.

"I forgive you, Seal Johanna Huey."

"Please don't call me that."

**[Meanwhile . . . again]**

**Crona's POV**

"I feel like you don't want me." I said to my significant other.

"I do want you, all of you. I'ts just you won't show any passion."

"If you wanted me, why sneak around with other people." I said.

"I was trying to get your attention, and you've seen the other person, right?" He turned pink.

"I'm beggining to think you like him more than me." I turned away.

"I would never."

**Cirin's POV**

I could not believe he would think that. I have always liked him. Shikudo just helped me through parts i was getting from him.

"You will always be my number one. You look better to me than anyone else." I said to him. A small smile appeared on his face as he walked closer to me. He moved his hands up ran them through my orange hair. I felt my back touch the wall as our lips made contact. He deepened it by leaning into me more until we were pressed together. I felt something poke me at about waist level. I moved away from the kiss and looked at Crona.

"Been a while, eh, Crona." I said. He jumped a little and turned cherry red.

**There's some angst, so stop PMing me about there not being enough angst! You saw minor Soul Resonance between Shikudo and his bloodsoul, but it gets a lot more epic.**

**Oh, look up Angel of Death by Lady Silverfrost. Is nice!**


	17. Finding Inner Resonance : A Demon In

**We're in the soup of the story now. This chapter we manage to put every main pairing in somewhere. Beware the sexual tension!**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Finding Inner Resonance ; A Demon In Shining Armor?**

**Heavy violence, medium amounts of girlxgirl, and first dose of boyxboy citrus in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : Little Demon**

**Rosephine's POV**

The tears kept coming down my face. Why would he do that? I am supposed to be his weapon. His best friend, too, and he just came and threw me in here to yell at me. I was also bleeding because I had glass shards stuck in my back from the window. His attitude was cold and uncaring. What happened in the Death Room? And how was he speaking English? And why did he just leave me here, crying and bleeding from injuries he caused? Some friend.

I heard the door swing open.

**Stein's POV**

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl sitting in the middle of the room.

"No, I'm not." She responded. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her face. I sat down beside her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to cry. It's okay." Even though I know it wasn't. I still had pain coursing through my whole body from being slammed into the wall.

"Stein, I don't know how safe you are. It may not be okay." She said with fear in her voice.

"I'm sure I can manage." I said back. I held her as she let her sadness out.

**[Meanwhile]**

**Shikudo's POVInside Shikudo's Mind**

I found my self standing in a white room that seemed to expand out indefinately. The sky was a faded red. The same lady-like figure from before stood not twenty feet from me. Though she looked different, more lifelike.

"Hello, my offspring, I welcome you." The woman said.

"Who and what are you?" I yelled at the woman.

"You should know. Shouldn't a son always recognize his mother?" I didn't want to believe it. This apparition, my mother?

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Baraikae Hysteria, but you can call me Mommy." She mockingly said to me.

"Why are bothering me after so long?"

"To teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"About your blood soul, and how to resonate with it."

"No. I don't want to use it. I've hurt to many with it." I looked at the ground.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to force you. Soul Resonance : Blood Succubus." She then grew demon wings, bloody tendrils, and claws longer than my arms, and her skin turned a deep blood red. She jumped at me and slashed me with her claws.

"You bitch." I stood back up, and my eyes turned the way they were when I looked in the mirror. I don't know how I knew, I could just sense it. Blades shot out of my wounds and flew towards her. They did nothing.

"You think that'll do." She began laughing."The only way you can stop me is to resonate." She stabbed me with one of her tendrils, and sent me farther away from her.

I stood up. Fuck it. Wiat, I didn't even know the name of my bloodsoul's resonance.

_"It's a paladin. Blood Paladin."_ What was that? I looked behind me to see a little red demon.

"You don't look very trustworthy."I said to the demon.

_"Look, if she stays here, she's going to keep torturing me. So I'm helping both of us."_ he said in response.

"Ok, I'll try it, Soul Resonance : Blood Paladin!" Red armor gathered all over me. (Think about a set of Daedric Armor mixed with an Evangelion unit, then you'll have what it looks like.) I rushed at her, but she vanished.

"I'm done with you. Remember not to fade to black." She said as the dream faded.

**Maka's POVIn Real World**

He just laid there while I stroked his hair, with his head in my lap. He had been twitching the entire time. He was still bleeding from his scars. I know because the blood was getting on my legs. I was still my risque attire from earlier, so my legs were mostly bare.

His eyes open, and his head shot up. He gasped loudly. He then clutched his head and yelled in pain. " . . . a paladin." is the only thing he said.

"What?" I asked him.

He turned toward me and said "My resonance." He trailed his eyes up and down my body, I saw his nose leaking a little bit of red."Um, Maka, what are you wearing?"

I turned a little pink."Well, I was hoping we could, you know earlier, but your little rampage in the bathroom sort of killed the mood." I said that, but I could see the lust in his eyes.

"I guess that would." He said with a smug smile on his face.

**[Meanwhile]**

**Huey's POV**

"All I need to know is why you did it." I told BlackStar.

"I don't need to explain myself." He said. Me and Tsubaki had made up and she had forgiven me for my part. I just wanted to know why he did his part.

"Yes you do! You almost made me break my relationship!" I raised my voice. I didn't like being messed with. He had crossed some lines.

"Fine." He grabbed me by the shoulders. "It's because I want you! Are you happy that you can make a big man like my self show his emotions?" I didn't know how to react.

**Tsubaki's POV**

BlackStar was in love with Seal? I thought he was just groping girls like he usually does, in fact, the only girl I haven't seen him as much as cop a feel on was the redhead whose name I can't remember, but his is . . .big, I guess you could say.

"BlackStar, is that true?" I asked him calmly.

"Yes. You can shun me now if you want, I can take it." He lowered his head. I didn't really worry about what he did, I was more worried about if Seal would choose him over me.

"I'm sorry, BlackStar. I just, love Tsubaki." She said with hurt in her voice, which gave me relief. I wasn't like 'in your face, RejectedStar', i just couldn't deal with being outed at the sight of another lover again.

**[Meanwhile . . . again]**

**Patti's POV**

I finally caught up with Rainera, whom I hadn't seen since we got back. She didn't know I was behind, so I was going to have some fun. How else are you going feed a michevious mind? I ran up behind her and put both of my hands on her butt, and gave it a squeeze. She squeaked out.

"Hi there!" I said.

"Hello, Miss Patric- er, Patti. Why did you do that?" She turned around.

"Because its easier than doing this." I stuck out both hands and put them on her small, but perky breasts. She gasped and turned red.

"Miss Patti!" She cried out. I sighed with my hands still on her chest.

"I thought we had gotten past that." I pulled her close after moving my hands to her back. Both of our chests were pressed together.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Are you two okay in there?!" Liz yelled from the other room.

"We're fine Liz!" I yelled back.

**[Meanwhile . . . getting a bit tedious, huh?]**

**Crona's POV**

"It has." I answered. He put his lips back to mine, resuming what we were doing prior to the question.It was blissful, but I was beginning to need 'attention'. I was aching, and I was practically stabbing Cirin. He seemed to notice again. He parted again, and put his forehead on mine.

"Crona, this is becoming a problem." He breathed out while looking down at my 'problem'. He put his hand on my stomach, and began sliding it down until he was at my waist. He was redder than I. He slid his hand in my pants and placed his hand on my 'problem', and began stroking it under the pants. He was getting aroused by this: his breathing hitched, he was _**deep **_red, and his 'problem' was rising as well. He put his unoccupied hand on my shoulder, and resumed kissing me while he was stroking me. I moaned into it. My breathing was getting ragged from the wave of pleasure he was sending through me. I was almost there, when he stopped.

"Not yet." He said. "we've got other things to do." He continued as he removed his own pants after mine. I discovered that Cirin wore no underpants that day. He grabbed my hand and began licking my fingers until they wet with his saliva.

"Now prepare me." He said as he turned around, presenting his rear to me. He place his hands on the wall as I slid my index finger into him. As I fingered him and he squirmed from it, I decided to return the favor from before and use my other hand to stroke his exposed erection. This made him moan even louder, and I took it as an oppurtunity to push in another finger and began thrusting with them, making scissoring motions occasionally.

"J-just put it me." He said with his voice breaking from the pleasure. I removed my fingers, and used the remaining moisture to lubricate my dick. I grabbed Cirin's shoulders, and pushed into him, which caused him to gasp sharply. I waited for him to give the signal. When he bucked his hips, I began thrusting into him. He groaned after every one. I brought my hand back to his member, and I wrapped my fingers around it and began to jerk him off.

I kept going and going, faster and faster, until I began to well up. I came inside of him as he came in my hand and on the floor, both of saying our lover's name. I pulled out of him.

"We should get cleaned up." I said, my breathing still heavy.

"Yes, we should, but Crona-"

"Yes." I looked back.

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you, too."

**[Meanwhile . . . getting a little annoyed?]**

**Death The Kid's POV**

I was curious as to who this girl was. An angel sent here by Lady Life herself to stay here, but why? I just looked in her room, my curiousity getting the best of me.

"Are you just going to stand there and ogle at me?" She said.

"I'm sorry, but happen to live here, too." I said back to her.

"Does that give you right to stare at me like a creeper?"

"I wanted to know your name, that's all. If you're staying here, I might as well get your name."

"It's Akira, and you are?" She raised a brow as she said this to me.

"Death The Kid, but most people call me Kid."

"Nice to meet you. Now can ya stop staring at me?" She said, turning around.

**"Oh, it's the cliched dream sequence!"**

**Shut up. It's the only to make it make sense.**

**Akira is not our OC, but we welcome her to our cast from the Angel of Death fanfic courtesy of Lady Silverfrost, writer of Angel of Death. Shikudo Pincer may or may not be popping up in that story in the near future, so go check that out.**


	18. Not Human : A Demon With Emotion

**We're in the soup of the story now. Rosephine asks Stein to try to find out more about what Shikudo is.**

**Thanks for over 1,000 views and 12 reviews!**

**- COLORFULLANGUAGEMEETSPAPER**

**Not Human ; A Demon With Emotion?**

**Medium amounts of girlxgirl in this chapter. First official appearances of this chapter : None**

**Stein's POV**

I held her as we sat there. She had stopped crying about an hour ago, but we stayed like this. I looked down at who I had. She was enviously shapely where it counted, and attractively slender everywhere else. She had a luxurious head of rust-colored hair and piercing, beautiful blue eyes. I had never known anyone as beautiful. I don't deserve her. She looked up at me, as if she read my mind.

"Stein?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying here."

"You're welcome."

"I have something to ask." she stopped. "Could you try to find out more about Shikudo? I'm beginning to think that he's not human."

"I'll try my best, Rosephine."

**[Meanwhile]**

**Maka's POV**

Shikudo had just recovered from his mini-coma. He was out for six hours. Even with that, he said that he was tired and needed to go to sleep. I was nearly passing out because I was up the entire time he was in his unconscious state.

"You still need to sleep?" I said to him.

"Hey I'm a growing individual." He said back to me, slightly huffed.

"Fine, but only because I need to sleep to." I was extremely tired. I could barely keep my eyes open.

We both went to the bed that we both now sleep in, with the exception of the week he was gone finding his weapon. I saw him change into his sleepwear. I turned to get in bed when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and kissed me. It was short, but it was still a kiss.

"That's not something a sleepy person does." I said to him.

"I just figured that you should know that I will to." I immediately knew what he meant. He was referring to what I said before he passed out. He then went over to his side of the bed and got under the covers. He instantly fell asleep. I got under the covers as well. I moved over and leaned my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

**[Meanwhile]**

**BlackStar's POV**

Usually a big man like me gets what he wants, but I was outpaced by lesbianism. I think it's messed up. No one looks down on her for that, yet Cirin gets hell from some of the students. They don't bother Soul because he has only told me and Maka. But I can't let petty relationships with women get in my way, a big man wouldn't do that.

"What has got you down." I heard a voice behind me. It was Soul, my best friend.

"Nothing." I said back, letting the anger infiltrate my voice.

He sat down beside me. "Come on, you can tell me." He nudged my arm with his.

"It's girl troubles." I said to him.

"Oh." He seemed surprised, like that would be the last of my problems.

"What do you mean 'Oh.'?" I said in question.

"I just thought that - - nevermind." He stopped mid sentence. He turned and looked at the ground.

"You thought what?" I asked, wondering what had him down all of a sudden. He was supposed to the 'cool' guy, this was not his usual status kuo.

"I just thought that with how much you wanted to hang out with me -" He was turning color. He stood up and turned away. "I'll just go." He started walking away. I sat there, stunned, knowing exactly what he was getting at. I didn't really know how I felt about Soul. He was cool just as tried to be, but he had his dorky moments, as we all did. I am pretty sure I'm into girls, though, but as Tsubaki has proven, people can be bisexual.

**[Meanwhile . . . again]**

**Rainera's POV**

She had me pretty good this time. She had me in an embrace, her, let's say sized bust pressed against my small. She always molests me, but why? I am not exactly the most beautiful pick here. There's a lot of different girls here, or even boys if she were not a, lets say homosexual.

"Patti, I do not think it is wise to do this out in the open." I said, my tanned face turning pink.

"Pfft, it's fine." She said, somehow not blushing at all.

"I'm almost positive it isn't."

"Only fools are positive, Raini." That's when she kissed me. It was not the first time, trust me, but it was the first time she had her hands on my rear end the entire time. She squeezed me there several times, making me moan into the kiss. She took the buttons on the back of my hooded skirt robe and undid them, making the garment fall and reveal my small bust.

"You should wear a bra." Patti pulled back and said. I did not know what that was.

"Bra?" I wanted to know what this thing was.

"You don't know what that is." She tilted her head in confusion, but I was just as confused as her. I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." She then gave physical attention to my chest...

**[Meanwhile . . . is this a familiar irritation?]**

**Akira's POV**

I don't see why he just stares at me through the doorway most of the time, or why every time I talk to him he has to make some snyde or snobbish comment. Sure he _is _cute, but a girl can only take so much.

"So, what are you doing?" I ask him as ruffled through some of his belongings.

"I've got to find the skull pin for the front of my shirt! If I don't it will show where the shirt joins together, which will make look like asymmetrical garbage!" He was referring to the Death emblem he puts on his shirt.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I honestly said. His little tyrades on 'symmetry' were stupid.

"What do you mean? Symmetry is absolutely a big deal!" He turned toward me, with noticible anger in his face, at least I hope the redness was anger.

"No it isn't."

"Look at yourself, dressed symmetrical. You obviously view it important!"

"I don't, that is coincidence!"

He stepped closer. "Really? A coincidence?" He was in my face now. I turned slightly pink. "Even if it was, don't mock me and don't say symmetry isn't important." He lowered his voice.

"Why are you in my face?" I asked, my face red.

He said nothing. Just put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in to where my lips met his. My eyes went wide.

**Really, another gay couple is gonna pop up? (Reviews will decide - [BlackStar x Soul] - deadline: 9/25/2013)**

**Next chapter, we finally go to school. I wonder how much make-up work we'll have to do?**

**Akira is not our OC, but we welcome her to our cast from the Angel of Death fanfic courtesy of Lady Silverfrost, writer of Angel of Death. Shikudo Pincer may or may not be popping up in that story in the near future, so go check that out.**


End file.
